


Whimsy

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Deep Throating, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Solar Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Whimsy

Apparently the heat of the sun had gotten into the Charred Witness's head.   
  
Glacier Benevolence stood in the archway leading to the courtyard where the deathknight often sat, where he was now. His position there, kneeling, with his scarred brow touching the earth, was perfectly normal. She often visited during his meditations, the Midnight mostly ignoring her presence as she quietly contented herself with his own. Normally he wore the trappings of the dead, as he called it, clothes stolen away from corpses to ward away the discomfort of the day.   
  
But today, he knelt with a scarf wrapped around his head with the bright gold fabric tied in a tidy bow... and nothing else.   
  
At the small choking sound that emerged from Glacier's throat in lieu of a giggle, the Witness lifted his head just enough to reveal the scarf was a blindfold. After a moment, his wrinkled lips twisted into a grimace unlike his normal frowns. "Bells." The one word made the Lunar grit her teeth at the fire that shot up to her cheeks. It didn't keep her from shivering, especially now she was aware he couldn't see her.   
  
"Witness." The Changing Moon let out an annoyed honk, which made the Witness's grimace become bigger at the confirmation of who he was speaking to. "May I ask what illness has stricken your mind?" At least her voice maintained a proper level of control as she removed her coat, sighing at the sound of the leather hitting the soft grass of the courtyard. It took all of her will to not tremble, both from her concern for her damned Mate and at the normal thrill down her spine that always happened around him.   
  
"I suppose a human sense of whimsy." The Midnight sat up as he spoke in a soft murmur, before chuckling at the involuntary sound of hunger that came from Glacier's mouth. "I hear it worked?" The Lunar had thought the Witness had been only adorned with the scarf over his eyes, but matching yellow ribbons were wrapped around his wrists and at the base of his cock.   
  
"Yes, yes it did." The honest words came out of her mouth without her normal shrug to make it seem uncaring as she knelt down to undo the laces to her sandals. The woman let her hands reflexively clench at seeing him nude again after months within, licking her lips at the sight.   
  
"Then," The Abyssal let out a slow sigh as he continued in the low voice he preferred around Glacier's pack, "What are you to do of it?"   
  
"I am going to decide that my abuse finally has gotten to your brain, Abyssal." Glacier went down to her knees and crawled closer towards him. "I won't bother deciding if that is a good thing or a bad thing." The Lunar sighed dreamily as she leaned, wetting her lips again in anticipation. "There are better things to do."   
  
She reached out a pale hand to cup his balls, smiling wanly at the contrast of his blackened skin and her own Northern complexion. It was something that always amused her, how ash remained on his skin, leaving gray traces on her hands, a taste of brackish ash in her mouth as she suckled on the tip of him. As much as she detested that aspect, like everything with him, it always led to something much more exquisite as she pulled him into her mouth, his shaft thickening with each pulse of his half-dead heart into a weight that thrust once into her throat as she felt hands on the crown of her head.   
  
The Abyssal's legs spread, letting his Mate draw closer as she wrapped a hand around the base of him, her tongue lapping away the bitterness engrained within his hardened flesh to draw out sweet human sweat and precum in its place just as Glacier could feel her own body begin to burn. Soon, the dryness was gone, and the Witness's hands had fisted in her hair, gasping for air. The Northerner tugged her way up to his tip, retreating every two inches for each one she had went down again until she found the end of his dick again, and precious air. She took a slow, satisfied breath before catching his head lightly with her teeth, the Witness softly groaning.   
  
"Is there a problem, Witness?"   
  
"Just... an odd sense of your breathing, a distracting one."   
  
"You are used to the dead, aren't you?" Glacier grinned broadly at the awkward squirm that the Witness did. "I believe I have an idea, if you'll trust me."  
  
He nodded cautiously and the Changing Moon grimaced at how her whole body melted at the idea of pleasing him. She took a slow deep breath, calling on the infernal bond that bound her to him and slowly inched her way down his dick again. It was more difficult now, as her intention was to practically gag herself with his cock and completely distract him from the sound of her breath with sensation... The Lunar shut her eyes for a moment, then widened in shock as he apparently got the idea and took control. Steel-hot hands shoved her head down hard and kept it there as he began to thrust down her throat, hard enough the Lunar began to gag, coughing around the intrusion.  
  
It both hurt and felt like perfection, tightening around him even as she struggled, hearing him rasp in pained need. It ached in her throat as she clenched, before a hitch and a broken sound, splattering in her mouth as he tried to pull out. There was silence as she coughed and spat out his semen before looking up at his nervous frown, his eyes still hidden by the blindfold.   
  
Glacier let out a resigned sigh and reached out to cup the Witness's cheek, ignoring the seed on her face, the ash on her hand to comfort his forlorn expression. "I suppose we have to try that again, don't we?"


End file.
